blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Warriors are skilled fighters with both good attack and defense. Using the Sword and Shield as their main weapons, they are the best weapon-wielders among all the classes. During battle, Warriors will show off their fearlessness with storm-like barrages of melee combat moves. After Awakening, they two-handed Great Swords to deliver devastating blows to their enemies. Play Style Warriors are the male counterpart to Valkyries, and while the play style can at times be similar, the skills and overall feel of the class is different. One of the key differences is the retention of a high amount of battlefield agility and general movement, allowing for skilled players to dodge in and out of fights at lightning speed. Only the fiercest and most battle honed veterans carry the title of "Warrior". These men are adept in all forms of close quarter combat, clad in sturdy heavy armor, tactfully deflecting blows with sword and shield, yet remain nimble enough to dodge around the battlefield avoiding attackers as they strike deep into the enemy lines. They also belong to the exclusive group of classes that can block all frontal damage (to a point) while holding their block stance. This gives them a decent bit of forgiveness for mistakes, but ultimately requires some patience to learn when to drop their defenses and begin their strike. In solo PvP they handle themselves very well, and while not equipped with many support skills they still prove quite valuable in group PvP thanks to their survivability and zone control capacity. Players looking for a hardy tank class with high mobility and damage (when played well) are advised to go the path of the warrior. While challenging to perfect the class, it's fairly welcoming to new players. History Goyen Mercenaries Show Spoiler A noble-looking man visited the Goyen Mercenaries one day. He turned out to be a messenger from Dandelion. Dandelion wanted to hire some mercenaries for their war against Larcsy, an ally of Calpheon. Dandelion offered to accept the entire force of the Goyen Mercenaries into the order of Dandelion. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to acquire wealth, honor, and somewhere to settle down, if they won the war.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6831/ The Goyen Mercenaries were a community of those who had nowhere to go and nothing to lose or gain. Some of them were on the wanted list, so occasional attacks on them ensued. Under a great swordsman named Goyen, the number of the mercenaries started growing. They trained from each other's examples, swore to be brothers, and their fame also started growing. The leader Goyen was a natural for handling a great sword as big as an average man. No one else in the troop could have the same level of skill as Goyen's when it came to great swords. Some brothers were trained by him, but they were not able to completely absorb Goyen's skills. Goyen's name alone was enough to prove his standings.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6830/ The day of triumph that the Goyen Mercenaries were promised was never to come, unbeknownst to the Goyen brotherhood. Not receiving any support from the Dandelion army at all during the war, the Goyen mercenaries realized that they were being used as cannon fodder. Goyen passed away while trying to retreat his forces in order to save the mercenaries. Goyen's great sword, which was dropped at the spot where he died, disappeared. The surviving mercenaries vowed to avenge Goyen to no avail, since Dandelion lost the war against Larcsy and disappeared into the history books. The brothers made another vow, this time to retrieve Goyen's great sword, which beared Goyen's soul.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6835/ Skills Show Spoiler Active Skills Passive Skills References Category:Classes